


What Are You Waiting For?

by Sunshinecackle



Series: A Pirate's Life Every Single Day [6]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Actually Writing Harry’s Accent, Fluff, Gay, Implied homophobia, M/M, Polyamory Mention, Slash, Somewhat Steamy But Not Really, True Love, Yaoi, implied soulmate stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: If Gil were to do anything at all, Harry’s brain would short-circuit. Uma knew this better than anyone.





	What Are You Waiting For?

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so, here we are again! I decided to try my hand at writing Harry’s accent, here, but I don’t know if it’s any good. If you guys could tell me what you think about me writing it, I’d be very thankful. In other news, I needed something fluffy and sweet and soft to get me through the day, so here we have this. It actually helped to give me a bit of hope and a tiny bit of a boost while working on stuff. Also, I really like the headcanon that Harry gives everyone an animal for a nickname. Duckling for Jane, Angelfish for Uma, and Gil gets Mouse. ; u; We’ll see what else I end up giving him.
> 
> I’ll also have to write something for my headcanon about Harry, his hook and their relationship to Gil. It’s actually kind of a big deal for how I write them so… I need to hop on that.
> 
> Also, also, I don’t have internet at home at the moment, and I don’t know when that will change. Donations to my Ko-Fi (Sunshinecackle) would be greatly appreciated, and I will write or draw for every donation received. We need to make money so we can fix this, but the only way we can is via the internet. Anything helps.

Harry’s eyes hadn’t been focused for their entire conversation, and Uma couldn’t even bring herself to care. Whatever Gil was doing behind her, ship rigging or carrying things or just standing around, he was doing it shirtless due to the heat. Of _course_ Harry wouldn’t be able to focus for a goddamn second with _that_ kind of eye candy hanging around. Every so often, he’d mutter something and this time she couldn’t stop herself from asking the question that had been on her mind all day.

“What’d you say, Harry?”

“He’s like a fockin’ Greek God. Bet ye’ ‘e gives Hercules a run fer ‘is money.” Distracted as he was, he didn’t miss her chuckle as she shifted her weight to her left foot, crossing her arms and smirking at him. “Wot?”

“I can tell you’re going to get fuck all done today,” Uma told him, her tone mock-chiding, “So you should just go. Take Gil with you, and if you swing by the beach, you can bring back some snails for dinner. Don’t say I never do anything nice for you.”

“Never, Angelfish.” Harry left her with a chaste, cursory kiss to her cheek, ducking around her and making a beeline for his Adonis. Gil hefted another water-filled barrel and hopped twice in place, starting for the dock when Harry’s usually hook-laden hand gripped his bicep. “Oi, Mouse, what’re ye’ upta?” 

Gil turned, every ounce of him a ray of sunshine from his brilliant smile to his strong arms, grinning broadly as he hefted the barrel up onto his left shoulder instead.

“Hey, Harry! Just moving stuff for Uma.” He chirped happily, immediately lit up and relaxed in his lover’s presence. The simple fact that Harry would remove the hook just to touch him made his heart flutter in his chest and he could feel a warmth spreading on his cheeks.

“Well, it’s yer lucky day, mate.” Harry winked playfully, attempting to take the barrel for all of a second before simply gesturing to the deck of the ship instead, “Turns out Uma’s turned us loose fer th’day. Whaddye wanna do?”

“Uh…” Frowning, Gil set the barrel down and scratched his head, considering whatever options seemed feasible to him, before shrugging. Often he was aimless in his own endeavors, preferring to have instructions or orders to follow, so being given free rein over their itinerary was a foreign, uncomfortable feeling. “I dunno. We could go swipe something for lunch at the market?”

“We could… Then we could go to th’beach, ye?” Harry offered, keeping Uma’s snail request in mind, “Catch some snails, get our feet wet, make out a little.” The last part came out quieter than the rest; Gil had just shrugged back into his shirt when he paused, turning to Harry.

“What was that last part?”

“Get our feet wet a little, Mouse.” Harry purred in response, drawing his fingertips under Gil’s chin, “Let’s skedaddle, then, shall we?”

“Sure thing, Harry!” Gil grinned, bouncing on his heels a couple of times and shaking his hands out before pausing, calling up to Uma on the forecastle, “We’re gonna go get lunch!” When all she did was wave them off with a silent bark of laughter, Gil took Harry’s hand tenderly. He started across the gangplank with Harry diligently following him just far enough behind for a view, talking a lot but hardly saying anything.

Despite this, Harry admired Gil as if he’d just found the rarest treasure in all of Auradon. The love-drunk smile on his lips was enough to make most of the other VK’s feel sick, and he sauntered along behind Gil like he was made to do it. It was clear where his eyes were, following the curve of Gil’s ass, taking in the bulge of his thighs and the perfect cut of his pants over his calves. Praise be, but Harry sure was a lucky one.

“So, anyway, then I told Jonas that if he really wanted to grow a potato, he should ask my dad. ‘Cause he kinda grows them? I can swallow his potatoes whole, but he told me I shouldn’t do that, ‘cause they’re not like eggs. You gotta cook ‘em first.” Pausing, he glanced behind him, realizing that, since he’d started speaking, he hadn’t exactly gotten a response. “Harry?” 

“Whassa matter, mouse?” Shaken out of his thoughts, Harry looked up with a slowly dawning dumb grin on his face. Gil gave him a quizzical look before finally shrugging, a similar smile growling on his own lips.

"You weren't talking so I thought you were ignoring me." The little pout that suddenly pursed those perfect lips ended any self-control that Harry had left, and he rocketed forward suddenly. Catching Gil's cheeks in his hands, the hook abandoned in its holster on his coat, Harry smashed their lips together too hard, the clack of teeth and a sharp pain reminding him to be gentler.

"Uh… Harry?" Gil asked after a second, voice quiet as if fearful of actually detracting from their current activities. 

"Wha's on yer mind, Mouse?" Harry's exasperation was evident in the gruff growl of his voice, and Gil shrank a little against him. Clearing his throat, he offered a soft smile, resting their foreheads together instead, "Really, I'm all ears."

"Aren't we s'posed to get lunch?" Ah. As usual, the son of Gaston had food on the brain. Harry couldn't help but chuckle as he leaned back in to nibble on Gil's lower lip, relishing in the soft whine that pulled from him. "I guess it can wait."

They hadn't quite made it to the beach, but Harry had a hard time with his impulse control in a normal situation; Gil sapped any modicum of self-denial Harry had managed to scrape together. Just one of those sunshiny grins and a twinkle in his eye and Harry _had_ to touch him. Crowding the taller man against the wall of whatever shop they'd stopped behind, he swayed his hips a little as he all but pinned Gil to the rotted wood. Prepared to stake his claim in public, _again_, Harry's jaw parted with an audible pop to clamp down around the thick cords of muscle in Gil's neck, and a slight slip told him Gil's knees had buckled. 

"Lunch can wait." Harry relished in the breathlessness in Gil's voice, loving the vibrations against his teeth. He hummed in response, rolling his hips as both hands moved to take those strong wrists and pin them above Gil's head. It was easier than it should have been, but just as Harry couldn't control himself around Gil, Gil found it impossible not ton give in to Harry's wished ten times out of nine.

H’s every whim. 

Uma liked to say they were incorrigible sometimes, and other times she used the word ‘addicted’. Whatever she wanted to brand them never quite felt like it was one hundred percent accurate, though. No language had the words to describe the intensity of the feelings that they had for one another, and she was fairly sure that despite trying, she would always settle for ones that didn’t quite fit the bill. Even with her involvement, there was never any question that Harry and Gil were meant for each other. True Love and all that garbage that nobody on the Isle had believed in turned out to be glaringly true. Gil and Harry were the luckiest of the VK’s in the fact that theirs had been on the Isle at the same time in the first place.

All those things were lost in the heated storm between them, however, the electricity dripping from every point of contact distracting them. Harry’s lips didn’t stop moving, regardless of if they were on Gil’s mouth or roaming down the side of his face or neck. Hands delved underneath the other’s leather vest, desperate for more skin when a rather loud ‘ahem’ sounded from behind them.

Gil didn’t get a chance to really see who it was, too blinded by need and Harry’s face, but Harry’s reaction of a slow glare as he pulled back turning into a somber, sheepish grin told him all he needed to know. James Hook had been the one to catch them, this time, and the knowing look he gave his son spoke volumes; they were lucky it wasn’t Clayton or Gaston. Taking Gil’s hand, Harry pulled back and tugged his dumbstruck lover along, ducking down a few alleyways on the way to the beach. 

They had some lunch to catch and waves to get partially undressed for.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a few days since I’ve been able to get anything done, but I think I really needed this. I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
